Will You Stay With Me When It Gets Hard
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Beca is a famous music producer and DJ who has been single for far to long and her friends want her to move on and find someone just as Aubrey a beautiful blonde comes into her life but Aubrey is left in the dark about a huge part of Beca's life will she stay around when she knows about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, Mama, wake up, wake up" a small brunette child said while prodding and jumping up and down on her mom to wake her up.

"What's wrong Cassady?" the older brunette says in a groggy tone as she tries to wake up from her daughters eager jumping and prodding.

"It's school day Mama, my first day, come on Mama, out, out, out!" she says overly excited and bossily as she attempts to pull her mom out of bed by her arm.

"Cassady, go downstairs and wait I will be there in a minute" she says and gives her daughter a kiss before her daughter skips off to the stairs to do what her mom asked her to do.

The older brunette gets ready and goes down stairs to find her daughter sitting at the table drawing and swinging her legs over the seat, she just stands there for a few minutes adoring the sight of her daughter sitting there so happy and excited.

"_Fuck, how did this happen Jesse? Weren't you using protection?" the brunette says in anger at the male standing in front of her. _

"_You know it's not all on me Beca, were you using protection?" he replies defensively to her_

"_What are we gonna do now? This is kinda going to ruin all my dreams Jesse, my dad's finally said yes to me going to LA and you fucking get me pregnant, how the hell were we so stupid."_

" _Calm down Beca, it will all be okay, we will look into it and see what we can do what options we have, we only just found out about this so can decide what we are going to do with it, just relax it will all be okay" _

Once Beca snaps out of her daydream she notices the time and that she was late already so starts rushing round the house trying to get herself and her overly excited daughter ready for school.

30 minutes later they arrive at the school and go inside to meet the parents, children and the teachers having a few minutes to interact with each other. "Parents it's time to say your goodbyes now class must being" Cassady's new teacher announces for all parents to hear clearly.

"Be good, no bossing the teachers around okay, your dad will be picking you up from school later today you will be going to your dads for two nights so be good for him okay and don't watch too many movies, I love you so much Cassady"

"Okay Mama, I will be good and won't be bossy I promise, I love you too Mama"

They give each other hugs and kisses and then all the parents were forced out the room by the teachers so they could start classes, shutting the door the second the last parents left.

As Beca walks out to get to her car her phone starts ringing she picks it up and looks at caller ID before she answers it "Hey Stacie, I'm just on my way to work what's up?"

"You've not got Cassady tonight right?"

"No I don't, she's at her dads but I have loads of works to catch up on, I've got a DJ gig tomorrow night"

"Becs you need to stop working and come hang with me tonight I have the perfect girl to set you up with, it's so depressing how long you have gone without sex"

"Sorry Stace but I'm not interested, the last time you set me up it was awful I've never liked a single girl you've set me up with so I know for a fact that this is gonna suck, but feel free to come round here tonight"

"Fine but you need to do something soon you're gonna dry up, it's been years since you last had sex, so at least try and meet someone soon Becs"

"Ohmygod Stacie, I'm not looking for anyone right now, I'm happy I have a great job, the most beautiful daughter, who may I add is you're niece, I honestly don't need a relationship or sex right now, I'm done talking about this right now Stace, I'm gonna be late to work again and Cynthia-Rose will kill me, if I'm late again, I gotta go but I'll ring you after work is done so you can come round later" She cuts off her sister and drive off to work.

* * *

Beca walks into work and see a massive crowd of people she sees her friends and goes towards them "What's going on here? Why are there so many people here today? The brunette asked confused at all of the commotion going on around her.

"Black beauty's being sued, I heard she was hitting on one of her artists on one and took advantage of one to one time if you get what I mean" the bubbly blondes says and walks off.

"Really? Sexual harassment no way! So why are they all here? I'm not going to get my work done with all these people here they are gonna distract me too much" she said huffing at the thought.

"No one knows for certain what happened, Amy's just being Amy and messing with you and you will be fine you ignore everyone normally when you work so this is no different so just get on with it Beca" said a tall mousy blonde to the shorter brunette.

A few hours have passed and it was Beca's time to take her break she went off to her coffee shop just down the street that she goes to everyday on her break, she was stopped in her tracks when her eyes noticed the most gorgeous blonde she had ever seen sitting at her usual table, her mind was racing not even sure what she should do, should she sit somewhere else or talk to the blonde and just sit with her, she eyes not removing their gaze at the blonde who notices her staring.

"Can I help you?" she said while unsure what the brunette was looking at her for

"Umm oh sorry I err… it's nothing I'll just err go" beating herself up in her mind for sounding so stupid ("way to go Mitchell, very smooth") she said in a whisper to herself.

"You can sit with me if you'd like?" the blonde gesturing to the spare seat in front of her

"Thanks I'm Beca, you are?" she asks as she takes a seat and the waiter instantly places her usual onto the table in front of her causing the blonde to look very confused.

"Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Aubrey, do you come here often?" pointing to the coffee that was on the table

"I come here every day for a break from work, I work at SCR Records, what about you?"

"Oh! I'm working on a case there right now, they called a much needed break for an hour, I saw this place and just had to come in and get some quiet from the fuss over there."

"Ah cool so you're a lawyer?" inquisitively asking due to there being many people in the office in different job fields

"That I am" she replies with a smile on her face.

The two girls sit drinking their coffee and having light conversation with each other until Beca announces that she really must get back to work to finish the track she's been working on all day.

* * *

Stacie is sitting on Beca's couch flicking through the TV trying to find something decent to watch as Beca is in the kitchen getting food and drink for the two of them

"How is Chloe? I feel like I've not seen her in ages" Beca asks regarding Stacie's girlfriend

"She's good, working way too hard but she's good, I still think you need to meet the girl we wanted to set you up with, she is different to the other girls we have set you up with in the past you would like her"

"No and I kinda met someone today, she is perfect beyond words, I was just on my break and she was there in the coffee shop and we talked the whole time she was incredible"

"Oh my gosh Beca that's amazing when are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know I didn't ask her out damn, I don't even know if she likes women so it would be stupid to just ask her out, I'm suck a fuck up I always do this when I like someone"

"I've never seen you light up about anyone like this Beca, seriously you need to at least try to talk to her, you only met today so you still have time just ask her out when you see her next, she might surprise you"

"Yeah maybe"

"You really like her Becs I can tell, Chloe and I could help if you need us to, like a double date or something?"

"Thanks, You coming tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse, a night of drinking and dancing when do I ever turn it down, I'm gonna bring Chloe though she's hasn't stopped working and she needs a good night out, is that okay?"

"Yes sure, I mean I'll be working so I won't really have much time to be with you guys so it will be good for you to have a good night out with your girl"

"We will have a great time I love listening to your mixes and I've been trying to convince her to come out with me for like 2 weeks but she's always busy working, this will be the perfect opportunity" she says with a smirk on her face "How is my favourite niece doing? Has she started school yet?"

"She's good no problems so far this year thankfully, I think we will be given the all clear again I really hope so anyway I don't want her to go through it all again. Today was her first day at school she was so excited it was funny just watching her, I cannot believe that my little girl is 6 years old and going to school"

"I'm happy everything is better for her now, she's not stopped talking about going to school for like a month how does she have so much excitement for it still, does that mean now she's in school she can start taking classes at Chloe and I's dance studio?"

"Not happening Stace, it's too risky for her health and if it comes back and she has to stop she will be heartbroken and I'm not doing that to her, it's not happening!"

"But Becs she wants to do it and you know that, I can be the one that teaches her she's been in recovery for almost 3 years now and it's not come back you've gotta start letting her do things she wants to do"

"Drop it Stace, it's not happening"

Stacie huffs and stomps her feet on the floor in a small temper at not getting what she wants frustrated at her sister.

"Fine I'll drop it for now" she said while pouting

* * *

The next day Beca spent most of her time trying to avoid Aubrey until she could figure out what she wanted to say to her or how she was going to ask her out, she was thankful that she had to leave work early to get set up for her DJ gig later that night, it left her with less chance to see the blonde.

"Hey Beca, wait up"

"What's up?"

"You finishing early today? I was hoping to have seen you at the coffee shop earlier, you didn't show up"

"Yeah I had lots of work to catch up on today, I worked through my break to get it done, I have a thing I need to get to erm maybe we can talk tomorrow or something I'm kinda in a hurry right now"

"Sure see you tomorrow Mitchell, I have a great night doing whatever it is you're doing tonight" she stands there alone bewildered at what had just happened to her, feeling blown off by the small brunette she grabs her phone to ring her best friend.

"Hey Chloe, I need your help I think I met someone and I really like her but I don't think she likes me back the same way can we hang out later? I need some best friend time"

"Hey Bree, Stace is taking me out to a really awesome club tonight, you can join us if you want it will be fun, you can take your mind of that loser who wouldn't like you back"

"Yeah sounds fun, I need a night out, I'll see you later text me the details, bye Chlo" she hangs up the phone on Chloe to end the call.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey approach the club to where Stacie is standing waiting for her girlfriend to arrive, "Hey babe, I invited Bree she needed a night out, maybe we can set her up with someone get her laid" she said and winked to her girlfriend showing her she already had a plan in mind.

"Hey Aubrey you'll have a great night the DJ here is incredible all her own mixes" she opens the door for the girls to go in placing her hand around her girlfriends waist as they walk into the club together.

* * *

Beca finishes her set and grabs a drink from the bar and tries to spot Stacie in the crowd but has no luck so she decides to try and find someone else she can start talking to, she notices a familiar blonde and decides to start walking towards where she is standing "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Beca, Hey oh my best friend dragged me out here to have a good night out together but she's already ditched me to hang out with her girlfriend. I was enjoying your set, why didn't you tell me you were playing here?"

"Thanks err I don't really advertise when I play here I just come and do it, I'm glad you loved my mixes I have loads more it's kinda my whole life"

"I'd love to hear more one day, you're incredible Beca"

"Do you huh maybe wanna come back to my place? We could just sit and listen to my mixes and drink, if you want"

"I'd love that" she looks round to see if she can find Chloe but notices her having fun dancing with Stacie in the crowed "I'm not gonna bother telling her I've gone she's having too much fun let's just go"

The two women leave and head off to Beca's place which is just down the street from the club so they can go and listen to her mixes

"So what do you think?"

"I love it Beca, you're really talented"

"Thanks; I made that one yesterday after we met" ("Shit did I just say that out loud great now I'm gonna scare her away") she said this to herself in her head beating herself up for being stupid and speaking without thinking

"Really you made it with me in mind? That's so sweet Beca" Aubrey brings Beca closer to her and links their lips together their kiss getting more passionate, she runs her tongue over Beca's lips asking for entrance which Beca grants causing them to both fight for dominance in the kiss, when they stop to come up for the much needed air Beca grabs Aubrey's hand and pulls her up leading her up to her bedroom, she pushes the blonde onto the bed and they continue to kiss getting more intimate.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning and Beca woke up wrapped in another woman's arms. She tried to move out without waking her but gets pulled back by her as he does. She pry's her arms off her and grabs some clothes out from the draws. As she walks back as quietly as he can she stubs her toe on the bed.

"Shit" she curses to herself at the pain she looks up to check if she woke the blonde up.

The blonde starts to stir but is yet to fully wake. The brunette got dressed still checking that the blonde was sleeping. She leaves the bedroom and looks down the hall to see her daughter's door was open; she rushes over to it and shuts it not wanting the blonde to see it. She goes downstairs briefly to go make coffee, bring two cups with her as she goes back into the bedroom. The blonde now wake lying in the bed.

"Hey Beca" The blonde says noticing her as Beca gives her the coffee.

"Hey Aubrey, I didn't wake you did I?" She says taking a sip of her incredibly hot coffee.

"No you didn't, I woke up when I felt you had gone. Last night was amazing." She says staring into the brunettes eyes.

"Yeah it was." Was all Beca said feeling a bit awkward at the thought of what she did last night.

"What time is? I've got to be at the office for 9." The blonde said looking around frantically for a clock.

"It's around 7. You have to work on a Saturday? That's just crazy. When can we meet up again?" She says hoping that she and Aubrey might be able to start dating; knowing she obviously liked her and her sister was right on taking a chance.

"I'm free tomorrow. I have no plans on Sundays." Knowing Sunday was not the best day for dates but is her only full day off work.

"Damn I can't do Sundays, what about Tuesday after work?" She said knowing she has her daughter all weekend.

"Yeah I can do that. We can arrange what time and where we go when we have our coffee break together." She says playfully signifying that they will have more coffee dates at work.

The blonde gets up and starts to get dressed rushing around knowing she has to get going soon so she can leave for her apartment before going to work. As she is done ready to leave the two women stand in the open door way together holding each other tightly round the waist intensely kissing each other.

"Beca?" A talk man stands of front of them confusing in his tone.

The two women break apart and both looking a little embarrassed for being caught kissing.

"Hey Jesse." She says not really realising who was standing there still in front of them.

"I'm gonna get going Becs, I'll ring you later." The blonde walking off confused and wondering who the guy was that just showed up.

"Jesse, oh crap you're early. Where's Cassady?" She says noticing she's not standing with him and starting to worry if Aubrey would have seen her.

"She's asleep in the car. I wanted to talk to you about Cass. When I picked her up from school yesterday she didn't seem like herself. She's been sleeping most of the time she's been with me. Her teacher told me that she had fallen asleep in class too. It could be nothing and I'm just worrying too much but, I'm thinking we should move her check-up date. In case it has come back again. God I hope that it hasn't but we need to get her checked as soon as we can." Jesse says with worry riding through his voice the whole he speaks.

"Can you bring her in get her to her room. I'll call her doctor and see what we can do. Jess we were always told it could come back. They never said it wouldn't we just acted like it wouldn't. I hope it isn't back but if it is we have to deal with it." She said not really focusing on the concept of what Jesse was telling her. Staying calm even at the possibility her daughter could be terminally ill again.

_"You are lucky you have caught it early Mr and Mrs Swanson. Our plan for treatment at this moment in time would be to give her radiation. We would check and see regularly how well this is working while we are doing it. The radiation should shrink her tumour and after a while of receiving this treatment she should go into recovery. However if this isn't successful our other options would be to operate on her or to use chemotherapy. With how early you have caught it the radiation should work. If you have any further questions about the treatment or your options feel free to call me or my consultant anytime you need us. I guarantee you that Cassady is in safe hands and we will do our very best to help her."_

"Hello, Dr. Carver its Beca Mitchell, Cassady Swanson's mom. We have been noticing some symptoms with Cassady and just wanted to see if we could get an appointment to check and make sure she is okay. Please call me back when you can. Thanks." The phone went to voicemail as soon as she rang so she decided a message will do, knowing the doctor in the past has called her right the way when he could. She puts her phone down and walks towards the stairs seeing Jesse walking down.

"She's all tucked in but awake now. Her favourite movie is on and she is requesting her two favourite women. You should go up and sit with her. I'll ring Stace and see if she can come round or not. Did you get any luck with ?" He picks up his phone from his pocket and starts searching his contacts for Stacie's number.

"She's watching a movie? You're such a bad influence on her Jesse. Are you sure you don't mind ringing Stace? You don't exactly get on with her Jess. I can ring her later if you don't want to do it." She gets silenced by Jesse who starts dialling the photo and shoos Beca away so she would go upstairs to Cassady.

"What's wrong with Cassady?" Stacie answers with snapping at Jesse but also having worry in her voice.

"She's not feeling too good today. Can you come round to Beca's and see her. She keeps asking for you." He says this in an annoyed tone reflecting back to the tone he received from Stacie.

"Yeah, I'll be round as soon as I can." She puts the phone down on him the second she finishes talking.

Beca enters her daughter's room seeing her snuggled up with all her teddy's covering the entirety of her bed. She lays there watching her favourite movie intensely clearly enjoying it all over again.

"How are you feeling Angel Wings?" She walks over to her daughter's bed sitting down close to her.

"Not good Mama, I feel really sick and it's park day today" a little sulk appears on her tiny pale face which was paler than normal today which worried Beca to no end.

"We can go to the park as soon as you feel better." Beca moves so she is now lying with her daughter cuddling her in arms. She kisses the top of her little girls head and tries to watch the movie her daughter is watching. Her phone starts ringing just as the movie finished she grabs her phone and rushes out of her daughter's room before answering.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, its Dr Carver I just heard your message about Cassady." The doctor says assertively to Beca.

"Hello Dr. Carver. Thank you for ringing me back so soon. Her dad and I are just a bit concerned with her health. She is doing nothing but sleep. Her face is completely pale and drawn in. Is there any possibility of bringing her in and getting her checked to make sure she's okay? I know our appointment isn't for another month but we're both really worried about her." A knot forms in her throat just thinking what would happen if she had to wait a month and her daughter's tumour had come back.

"I can schedule you in for a check-up on Tuesday at 4pm. I'm sorry I can't get her in any earlier than this. If her situation worsens over the course of the day bring her to the ER and call for me. Either I or my consultant will come right away." The doctor said in an assuring yet very concerned tone.

"Okay thank you so much, I really appreciate you fitting us in so quickly. I will be sure to that if she continues to get worse I will make sure that I bring her down and give you a call to let you know that she is on her way there. Thank you so much." Sadness and heartbreak could be heard on the other end of the phone to the doctor.

"We will see you on Tuesday Miss Mitchell." He says as he ends the phone call.

"Becs, are you here?" Stacie yells as she comes into the house and tries to find her sister and niece.

"Upstairs Cassady's room." Was all Beca yelled back to her as she herself headed into Cassady's room. She sees her daughter out of bed trying to reach a movie off her movie shelf straining her little body as it was too high for her to reach.

"Cassady Liana what are you doing out of bed?" Beca says jokily to her daughter making her stop what she's doing and walk back over to get into her bed. "What movie did you want?" she asks as she walks towards the movie shelf.

"Peter Pan." She says excitedly seeing her mom didn't say no to her watching another movie. "Is Auntie Stacie and Chloe here yet mama?"

"They are downstairs talking to your dad. Once I put your movie In I will go and get them. Make sure you stay in bed Cassady. I don't want you going for walks around the house while you're not well. If you need anything your dad and I are here to do it for you." She says while putting the movie into the machine and pressing play. She leaves the room and goes downstairs to get Stacie so she can go and see Cassady; she notices that she came without Chloe this time.

"Hey Angel" Stacie says as she collapses herself on a pile of toys on Cassady's bed.

"Aunt Stacie you came. I knew you would. Did you bring me anything?" eagerly waiting in excitement that her Stacie normally brings her something when she's ill. "Did aunt Chloe not come today? I wanted aunt Chloe too." Her excitement goes when she thinks of her other aunty not being there.

"Sorry Angel, she didn't come with me, she's working today. I'll get her to come round after work though okay?" She passed her a wrapped up gift letting her open it. The contents being candy and a new movie that Cassady hadn't got. "Don't tell your mom" she says winking to Cassady to keep the secret of the gift between them like they always do.

"Wow thank you Aunty Stacie, I wanted this movie. Yummy candy, I will save them till I'm better though." She reaches to a draw next to her bed and hides her gifts so he mom won't see them. "Can Chloe not come now? I really wanted a hug from both of you like when I stay at your place." She says giving her Stacie the puppy dog eyes. Beca walks into the room and sees her daughter giving her aunty those pleading eyes.

"Cassady, what are you begging Stacie for?" concern over comes her at seeing her daughter puppy dog eyes which are never a good thing.

"I want aunty Chloe." She says stopping her puppy dog eyes now because her mom was there.

"I'll go ring her Angel and see if she can come or not." Stacie gets up getting her phone out and dialling her girlfriend's number. While its ringing she moves onto a chair in the corner of Cassady's room.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chloe says as she answers her phone to her girlfriend.

"Cassady's not feeling well and keeps asking for you. Is there any way you can leave work and come see her? We can double up our work load another day if we have to."

"Don't forget to tell her about the hug" Cassady yelled as she didn't hear Stacie tell her.

"I'm almost done today, but I have to go see Bree later. The girl she went home with yesterday has a boyfriend or well that's all I can make out from her messages. Tell Cassady I will come round and give her a hug in a few hours."

"Okay Babe, I hope you get everything sorted with Bree, I'm sure she's being overdramatic just like the last time. I will tell Cass that you will be here in a few hours to give her a hug. Love you Chlo."

"Yeah, I bet you're right, I'll get it done as quickly as I can. I love you too Stace, see you soon." She says and hangs up her phone on her girlfriend.

"Chloe said she will be here in a few hours okay Angel? I want to talk to your mommy for a few minutes you enjoy your movie. I will come back up later and give you a massive hug." Stacie says this and then pulls her sister out the room so she can talk to her privately. The two of them go downstairs and sit on the sofa all of Beca stuff from last night still scattered around everywhere.

"What happened here last night Becs? Did you have someone round? When did you have time to meet anyone you were working last night right? Wait was that girl you met at the coffee shop there last night?" She runs through these questions too fast and too excitedly making Beca's head spin.

"Geez Stace. Slow down with all your bloody questions. I saw her when I finished my set, I couldn't find you or Chlo anywhere so I went looking for someone to talk to. I found the woman that I met the other day from the coffee shop. I don't know why she was there but I invited her to come back here to come hear more of my mixes and we kinda did more than that." she says and looks down avoiding contact with the taller brunette as she tells her about what happened.

"OMG you got laid" The biggest smile appearing on Stacie's face at the realisation that her sister had finally gotten laid. "This girl must be a keeper if you got laid by her."

"Wait is that who that woman was that left here earlier this morning?" Jesse says ease dropping on their conversation from the kitchen.

"What you saw her Jesse? Was she hot?" Stacie was getting really giddy at hearing that this woman was becoming less of a mystery now that someone had seen her.

"Yes she was hot, you did good Becs. They were making out and had the front door open when I arrived to drop Cass off. I was quiet surprised you had company over, you've not been with anyone for ages." He says walking into the living room with Coffee for the two girls. He places them on the table in front of them and takes a seat near them.

"We weren't expecting company Jesse, you were early and she was leaving to go to work." She says reaching over to grab her coffee and starts drinking it trying to end the conversation.

"What was up with Chloe earlier sounded like she was having friend issues?" Beca said changing the subject before anyone else said anything.

"Yeah she was her best friend is just being overdramatic again. She will find any excuse to make an issue where there isn't one sometimes. But Chloe always sorts her out. Actually she was the one Chloe and I were trying to set you up with the other day. I guess she found someone all on her own." Stacie says grabbing her coffee now too.

A few hours had now gone by the three of them talking and catching up with each other, each taking turns to check on Cassady making sure she was okay. Chloe had arrived and went straight up to see Cassady to give her the hug she really wanted and stayed up there with her until she fell asleep. She goes downstairs to join her girlfriend and friends in the living room.

"You've finally been let go Chlo. I swear Cassady would keep you if she could." Her girlfriend says as she pulls Chloe onto her lap to cuddle her, receiving a kiss from the redhead.

"Yep she fell asleep so I just tucked her in and thought it was the best time to leave her. So Becs Cassady overheard you guys down here and said you have a girlfriend. When did this happen?" She said turning only her head to face Beca.

"She's not really my girlfriend yet. I met her at work sort of. I'm sure Stacie will be telling you the details later." Her phone goes off and she sees its Aubrey causing her to smile. She gets up and walks into a different room so she was out of ear shot of her friends so she can answer her phone privately.

"Hey Beca, How has your day been?" Aubrey said as she heard Beca answer the phone.

"It's not been too bad. My sister and my best friend who you saw this morning came round so I mainly just caught up with them today. How was working on a Saturday?" she says finally reaching a seat in the room she walked into.

"Busy, very busy. I missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about last night. Are you sure we can't do anything tomorrow? Or tonight even?" She says inquisitively hoping so desperately to persuade Beca to go on a date with her.

"I wish I could, I can't stop thinking about you. I just have other plans over the weekends. They are never good for me for dates." She gets cut off by the door opening as Jesse stands there.

"Becs, Cassady needs you." He says and walks right out of the room rushing off to go to Cassady.

"I have to go Aubrey, I will call you later tonight maybe we can continue this later." She says in a flirty tone.

"Yeah sure go deal with whatever you need to get done. I will be waiting for your call. Bye Beca" the blonde getting more confused and frustrated not knowing who Cassady was other than obviously another woman in Beca's life.

Beca ends the call and walks slowly to her daughter's room. She gets there and sees that all her family are crowding round her bed. She looks over at Cassady who was looking even paler than she had done earlier that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you haven't read my Fic 'I'm in love with my best friend' please do as that is a tie up story to this one and gives you another insight to this story that one is done through Chloe & Stacie's point of view, however is still relevant to this one.**

"It's okay Angel Wings, you will be fine." Beca says giving her little girl a kiss and then moving away from her daughters ear shot.

"Jesse can you ring , tell him the updates on Cassady. For now I think we are okay. We just need to give her some antibiotics and some sort of energy boost. We've had this once before Jess I'm not stressing yet. Our appointment is Tuesday I'm not panicking until we know what is wrong with her." Beca says as her and Jesse walk out of their daughter's room leaving Chloe and Stacie alone with her. Beca walks downstairs into the kitchen to go and make a drink for Cassady that will give her natural energy something she has done before when Cassady got sick.

"Angel is there anything you want us to get for you?" Chloe says holding Cassady's hand while sitting on the floor next to her bed.

"No I'm okay, just tired. My body hurts a little." She says with a really sad pained look in her eyes and her face drooping downwards.

"Okay Angel, Aunty Stacie and I will be here with you all night if you want us to okay?" Chloe says looking to Stacie and reaching her other hand towards her.

"Can I have my hug now, like when I stay at yours?" she asks perking up a little bit at the hope of her big hug. Both Stacie and Chloe climb onto her bed and wrap her into their arms and give her a massive hug, making Cassady have the biggest smile on her face the whole time. They eventually pull away not wanting to keep the hug going too long as she wasn't very well. "Is daddy talking to ?"

"Yes Angel I think he is." Stacie says playing with Cassady's hair making it into a braid.

"Have I got cancer again?" She says looking up to see her auntie's faces.

"We don't know Angel; you have to have tests on Tuesday to find out." Stacie says being honest with her as she always was.

"Okay." Was all Cassady says not feeling too happy that she has to have tests and not knowing if her cancer was back again.

Beca walks into the room and hands Cassady the drink that she made, as she drinks it she makes a face showing she didn't like it at all making all three woman laugh a little to her reaction. Chloe's phone starts ringing nonstop, she tries to ignore it so she can stay near Cassady but as soon as it stops it goes off again.

"I guess I should get it. I'll be right back." Chloe says standing up from the floor and leaving the room. When she looks at her phone for caller ID she sees that it's Aubrey ringing her.

"Hey Bree what's up?" She says in a chipper tone.

"I need your help with something." Aubrey says sounding almost sad in her tone.

"What's on your mind that I can help you with?" sounding concerned not sure what was now wrong with her best friend.

"Okay well that woman I have been sort of seeing. I know I only just met her but I really like her Chlo. I just have a feeling she's hiding something from me. Every time I talk to her she cuts me off quickly or is never able to go on dates. I keep asking her hoping to meet up but she's always avoiding giving me an actual reason as to why she won't. I know I'm being paranoid and stressing too much about this right? I don't know there was just something more between us like a connection of some sort; I've never had this before about anyone and it's driving me crazy." Ranting and venting to her best friend trying to get everything off her mind hoping Chloe will give her the advice she really needs.

"Ring her right now Bree, talk to her and I mean really talk to her. Tell her how you feel and find out why she can't make it to the dates you are trying to organise get it all sorted. That's the only way this relationship is going to work for you two is if you are honest with each other. I'm sure she has a reason for it and I'm sure if you talk to her she will be fine with explaining it all. Stop stressing; she would be an idiot not to like you. Just stay calm and stop over thinking you have a date on Tuesday anyway right?" Chloe says happily to Aubrey and could practically see that the blonde would now be smiling.

"Right I will do thanks Chlo. You are always incredible at making me feel better when I start stressing over things. Talk to you tomorrow Chlo have a great night with Stacie." She hangs up the phone on Chloe after she finishes speaking.

"Beca, tell us more about the woman you met? I missed all the gossip earlier about how you met her." Chloe says as she walks back into Cassady's room and sits on the floor again.

"I've only known her a few days Chloe, I have a date with her next week but she wants to meet up tomorrow which I said I can't do. I met her at a coffee shop near where I work; she's a lawyer and is dealing with a case where I work actually. She was at the club I was DJing last night we were talking for a really long time and she wanted to hear more of my mixes." Beca says smiling the whole time picturing her however feeling really uncomfortable talking about this near her daughter at the same time.

"Mama, will I get to meet her?" Cassady says chiming into the conversation.

"Not for awhile Angel. I want to be sure about her first. I don't know her well enough for you to meet her yet." she says feeling really awkward she desperately didn't want Aubrey meeting or knowing about Cassady.

"Oh" was all Cassady said feeling sad at not being able to meet the woman that was making her mama smile.

Jesse walks back into the room seeing all the girls gossiping together. "I spoke to , he said he thinks this will pass, just keep a close eye on her and make sure she is getting fluids and enough sleep. He said to see how she is tomorrow but suspects she will be okay by then. He doesn't seem to think this will have a connection to her tumour being back." He says finding a spot on Cassady's bed and sitting down.

"Okay that's great that he doesn't think it is anything to serious. We will all be here to keep an eye on the little Angel. Time to go to sleep now though you have had a long day." They all give her a kiss and a hug and Beca says goodnights to her and tucks her into bed shutting the door behind her.

It was a few hours later and Beca was getting ready to call it a night and go to bed when her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was Aubrey ringing her.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to ring you back everything got kinda hectic around here." She says right the way knowing that with everything that happened with Cassady she forgot to ring Aubrey back like she promised.

"It's okay Beca, I was just thinking about you and thought I'd ring and see how you were." Aubrey says in a really calm soothing tone.

"I've actually been thinking about you too. Do you still want to meet up tomorrow? I think I could probably leave the house for about an hour, we could maybe go grab some coffee or something." She says with hope in her voice.

"That would be great I wanted to talk to you about something anyway so it will be better face to face. Is everything okay at yours? You sound like you've had a pretty bad day." Concern riding in her voice hoping that nothing too serious had happened.

"Awesome, if we make it around 1pm would that be okay with you? Yeah everything is fine, it's just been so busy my best friend decided to stay round as did my sister and her girlfriend so I've just been running around the house a lot today. I'm in desperate need of my bed." She says jokily not wanting her to think there was anything more than what she was saying to her happening.

"1pm sounds perfect to me. It sounds like you've had a busy day. I will let you go and gets some sleep. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well Beca." She says not wanting to keep her too long hearing that she was clearly tired and had been busy nonstop during the day.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight Aubrey." Beca says as they both mutually hang up the phone on each other ending their short conversation. Beca finally goes up to her room and collapses on her bed falling asleep really quickly.

"Mama" Cassady says prodding the side of Beca's face hoping to wake her up but gets no luck so decides to climb on her bed instead. "Mama Can you wake up now. It's time to get up now." She says raising her voice more each time. "Mama, daddy told me to wake you up and you're not waking up." She gives her a slight nudge and Beca finally starts moving turning round to see her beautiful daughters face.

"Morning Angel Wings. Are you feeling better today?" She says as she grabs her daughter closer to her so she is laying there cuddling with her.

"A little bit. Daddy said I don't look so pale today. He made me drink one of your nasty drinks for breakfast it was yuckier than yours." She says turning her nose up at the thought of the drink she had to have making Beca laugh at her.

"Do you think you feel well enough to go to the park today? I know you were looking forward to that yesterday." Beca says moving in her bed so she was now sitting up and placed her daughter on her lap still cuddling her.

"Only if daddy, Chloe and Stacie can come too? I won't be doing much though today I'm still a bit tired and I still ache a little bit." She says excitement showing on her face that she will be able to go to the park still.

"We should go and ask them if they want to come. We will keep a close eye on you still today, you are going to have to drink a lot more of the nasty drink though Angel until you feel better." She says as Cassady jumps off her and starts walking out the room and down the stairs "Aunty Chloe, Aunty Stacie, you're coming to the park with me mama and daddy" She yells as she is walking down the stairs telling her aunts that they are coming.

It was a few hours later and they had all been having fun at the park seeing Cassady happy and being in her favourite place in the world.

"Do you mind looking after her for a while guys? I wanna go to the grocery store get some more stuff for Cassady's drinks and other things we have run out of at home." It was 12:30 according to the time shown on Beca's phone and wanted to find a good enough excuse to be able to go meet up with Aubrey without anyone else knowing.

"Yeah of course Becs. Take as long as you need we are all fine looking after her. Go have some time alone." Stacie says looking up to Beca while playing with Chloe's hair who had her head on Stacie's lap.

"Thanks, I have my Cell if you need me." She headed off and went to her car that they arrived in and drives off to the coffee shop near her work. As soon as she pulls up she sees Aubrey sitting at her table waiting for her.

"Hey Aubrey, sorry I'm a bit late. I was at the park with my sister so had more driving than expected. How long have you been here?" She asks taking a seat opposite Aubrey. Once she is seated Aubrey grabs Beca's hand that was on the table and intertwines their fingers together. A waiter comes and as usual places Beca's usual order on the table in front of her. Making Aubrey giggle at seeing yet again Beca didn't even have to order.

"I haven't been here too long. I'm just happy now you're here." She smiled at Beca and then took a deep breath she knew she had to tell her how she was feeling but didn't want to scare her away already. "I wanted to ask you something. But it might seem like I'm invading your space a bit. But it has been on my mind and my best friend said to just be honest with you. Here Goes. When we were talking on the phone yesterday it kinda seemed like you were hiding something from me, and you kept cutting me off shortening all your answers like you didn't want me to know something. I get that you have a personal life and we only just met but I just wanted to let you know that I really like you Beca. In a way I have never liked anyone else before, I want this to work between us and it won't work unless we are honest with each other." She says this feeling ashamed of herself for even saying it to her knowing she will have scared her off already.

"Wow. Okay first I just want to say sorry if have seemed rude on the phone. I had my family round and things tend to get really hectic when they are there. My best friend Jesse kind of interrupted us while we were talking yesterday so I can see where you are coming from. I really like you too Aubrey, I haven't been with anyone for around 2 years now. You are the first person I have wanted to be around and have in my life." She says as she takes Aubrey's hand pulling her closer they meet half way on the table and Beca gives Aubrey a passionate kiss.

The two stayed there talking to each other finding more about each other and talking about Beca's mixes. That is until Beca notices the time and realises it was now 2:30pm and she had stayed longer with Aubrey than she had planned to.

"Shit I've got to go Aubrey I left my sister and her girlfriend at the park. I said I'd only be here with you an hour. I will see you at work right? I had a great time today, I'm glad I asked you to come." She gives Aubrey one last kiss and leaves going into her car and driving off back to the park.

She gets there and sees that Cassady, Chloe and Stacie were not there anymore. She picks up her phone and finds Stacie's number and starts ringing it getting no response at all. She tries Chloe's number instead thinking Chloe is more reliable with her phone.

"Hey Becs, Cassady got tired at the park so we took her to our place. Stop panicking and get over here." Chloe say the instant she picks up her phone not letting Beca say anything to her at all and puts the phone down on her.

Beca walks over to Stacie and Chloe's apartment which is only down the block from the park. As she gets there she opens the door and sees Cassady asleep on Stacie on the sofa.

"How was grocery shopping?" Chloe says seeing Beca at the door way.

"It was wonderful." Beca said figuring out that Chloe knew she hadn't gone grocery shopping at all.

"You know you could have just told us you were meeting up with her." Chloe says handing Beca a cup of Coffee that she just poured. Both go and sit down in spare seat in the apartment.

"I could have but then there would be no mystery left." Beca said smiling. She notices that Stacie was asleep on the sofa also which made her smile increase. "Both worn out hey?"

"Yeah literally as soon as we got back they both passed out cuddling each other." Chloe says taking a ship of her coffee she was holding. "I think she will be okay Becs I know you are worried, even though you won't admit it. I think Cassady will be given the all clear. This will pass I think her immune system just wasn't used to the school environment just yet. She probably picked something up and with how she is she picks up everything."

"Thanks Chlo. You're probably right. I just really don't want her to go through it all again we are almost 3 years in the clear from it. I couldn't bear to see my little girl going through it all again. And what if we caught it to late this time and we have to go through Chemo or an Operation." The tears falling down Beca's face she is finally telling someone how she truly feels something she doesn't do very often. "I can't do this, Jesse can't do this and Cassady doesn't deserve this. I would do anything for her not to have ever had this and to never have to have this again." She gets knot in her throat stopping her from talking. Chloe walks over to her and takes her hand trying to calm her down.

"It will be okay Beca. We are all here for you. If it does come back we have a system in place to get it sorted so she will be back in recovery. I doubt it will be too late you caught it so early last time. Please try not to worry too much. Just wait until Tuesday and we will know what the next plan of action is for it right? Come here" She grabs Beca into a tight hug giving her lots of reassurance that everything is going to be fine and that she is not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday morning and Beca felt sick to her stomach. She knew what was coming later that day and wasn't prepared for it at all. She had barely been able to sleep all night just worrying what the outcome would be. She knew that even after tests and the CAT scan today they wouldn't get results for a few weeks. These tests took far too long to come back.

She decided before she woke Cassady up she would get everything ready that they needed for the hospital. Cassady had a history in the hospital so she was always prepared for any circumstance that would come her way. She picked up her phone only to see what the time was but ended up writing a text to Aubrey.

Aubrey -

Hey, I'm not coming into work today so no coffee shop date. I'm still up for our date later tonight though. Have a great day and don't miss me too much.

- Beca

She starts making a drink to give her daughter and decides while she's doing that to make enough of them to last the day. She had no intention of staying at home all day so making enough for Cassady was important. She needed to make sure she was keeping her energy up still.

She picked up one of the drinks and walks up into her daughter's bedroom; she sees that she is still fast asleep in her bed with her teddies scattered everywhere. She quietly and slowly walks over to Cassady taking a seat on the floor next to her bed. She softly and gently tries to wake her daughter up, not wanting to rush her to get up.

"Mama" she says eyes fluttering just starting to see her mom through the haze of sleep.

"Morning Angel Wings" she says quietly and calmly, putting her hand on her daughter's hair gently playing with it. "How are you feeling today?"

"I think I'm okay today mama. We have hospital today right?" she says slowly sitting up in her bed, her eyes slowly waking up and being more aware of what was around her.

"Yes we do but not until 4, we have the whole day to do whatever you want."

"Can we go watch the dancers?" Cassady says with the biggest most eager smile on her face.

"At Aunt Stacie's studio?" She sits there kind of confused about her daughter's question.

"Yeah, my Stacie said I can go there whenever I want to. Can we mama? Can we?" She says almost bouncing on her bed thinking she might be able to spend the day watching the dancers.

"I will have to call Aunt Stacie first. We can't just show up they will be working. Do you not want to do anything else today?"

Beca passes her the drink she was still nursing in her other hand. Cassady turns her face up at just seeing her mom was trying to give her another one of those drinks. She starts shaking her head hoping her mom will change her mind and not make her drink it.

"I don't want it mama. They are yucky. No more please." She says with puppy dog eyes begging her mom.

"Cassady Liana no puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me and you know that. Just drink it please." She says sighing at her daughters attempts. "Let's make a deal you be brave at the hospital. If you do everything Dr. Carver asks you to do tomorrow you can stop drinking them."

"Okay mama" she finally drinks it while pulling many faces making Beca laugh just seeing her silliness.

"Go get yourself ready Angel and I will call Aunt Stacie. If you think of anything else at all you want to do today just tell me." She says getting up off the floor, giving her daughter a small kiss on the head and walking to go downstairs again. As soon as she is downstairs she dials Stacie's number to see if Cassady's wish for the day can even happen or not.

"Hey Becs what's up?"

"Hey Stace, erm Cassady was kinda wondering if it was possible to spend the day in your studio? She is desperate to watch all the dancers there."

"Yeah of course she can, although we are kinda busy today. But she can come and watch everything if she wants to. Just warning you now though Becs you will get bored, so maybe bring your laptop you might want to make mixes." She says excitedly but calms down near the end knowing how Beca is always refusing to watch any of their dances.

"Are you sure you want us to come? If you are busy we don't have to. I was planning on bringing my laptop anyway, maybe I can make some mixes for you to use again. I've not made you any for ages. I have no interest in sitting and watching you all dance all day. "She says unsure if she would be intruding them. She was already planning out her mixes in her mind as she speaks

"Yeah no it's fine to sit in on it. It will make Cassady happy before she goes for her check-up so it's fine. Don't forget Chloe is her favourite person in the world so a whole day with her is like heaven for Cass. That would be awesome maybe I could torture you for a bit? We are in need of a new mix for a dance, so maybe you could watch and put the right music to it? The one we have is okay but we kinda want something a bit different." She says daringly knowing Beca's not one to enjoy dancing in the slightest, but the only way she will give them the right music is to watch.

"Be prepared then with Cassady there Chloe will not get a free second. They are practically joined at the hip. Sure not a problem I'll be happy to help you out however I can. What time do your first group get there?" She asks wanting to ensure they arrive first if they can to help Stacie out.

"First session starts at 10:30 so if you get here soon you will be here before everyone else. I've gotta go get ready Becs, I will see you in the studio." She says sounding like she was rushing as she spoke.

"Okay we will be there soon. Talk to you in a bit Stace." She hangs up the phone leaving Stacie to get ready.

-x-x-x-x-

"Chloe" Cassady says as they enter the studio. She runs up to Chloe jumping into her arms almost knocking her down with how much force she used.

"Hey Angel, are you feeling better now?" Chloe says pulling her away from the hug putting her back on the ground.

"Yeah I'm better, but mama still makes drink those yucky things." She says turning her face up just the thought of them.

"Do you want to do some warm ups with me? If your mom says yes that is." Chloe says knowing she needed to get warmed up but that Cassady would want to do it with her.

"Yes yes yes, I want to I want to. Mama Chloe said I can do warm ups with her can I? Please please please." She yells over the studio to her mom and Stacie with her pleading eyes.

"Nothing too much though Chloe. Don't tire her out she can do simple basic things that is it." Beca says not sounding happy about it at all but knew she would have a crying daughter otherwise.

"So what's this dance you need me to watch Stace? If you show me it I can start working on a good mix for you." Beca asks wanting to get on with making mixes instead of watching lots if dancing.

"Okay I'll just get ready and I can show you it. I appreciate you helping me though Becs. None of us are happy with the music we have right now, so we know you will come up with the right one."

Beca goes to sit down getting ready to watch her. She looks over seeing Cassady sitting on the floor her leg stretched and her arms leaning to reach her toes, she trying to copy what Chloe was doing. Stacie comes over to Beca and tells her she's ready to start. Beca sits there watching every move Stacie made listening to the track they had currently chosen, trying to place the right songs to it.

"That was amazing Stace" she says as Stacie finished her dance.

"Thanks. So do you think you have the right songs you can use for it?"

"Yes I think so I" she gets cut off by loads of girls walking through the doors chatting to each other loudly.

"I'll catch up later Becs, gotta get to work." Stacie says walking off to the girls leaving Beca to start her mixes.

Cassady had become friendly with every girl there. Making sure she spoke to each one and found out what they were doing. She refused to leave them alone even when they were dancing just staying near them mesmerised by them all.

Beca sat doing her mixes looking up every so often to see if her daughter was okay and not causing too much trouble. She was really amazed how much her daughter was trying to learn. Copying all the older girls hoping she is doing the moves right. She suddenly felt her phone go off in her pocket startling her from her thoughts.

Beca-

I already miss you. There's no beautiful woman to stare at through the glass windows. I can't wait to see you tonight for our date. I don't like the coffee shop without you there. Hopefully you will be back tomorrow.

-Aubrey

"Girls keep practicing. Felicia maybe you could teach Cassady some basic moves so she can feel part of the group, I have seen her trying so just give her a little help. I will be at the back watching you all so if you need me." Chloe says walking off to join where Stacie was.

"They seem to be getting the hang of this pretty quick. I'm impressed Chlo, we thought this would have been a difficult one for them but it's not bad." Stacie says referring to the dance they had been teaching the girls.

"Yeah it's incredible how quick they've all learnt this routine. We changed the whole set on them and they picked the new ones up in a few days."

The door to the studio opens and Chloe rushes off towards it, leaving Stacie. Beca looks up from her laptop seeing that Chloe was linked armed to Aubrey. Beca froze just staring up at her. Her mind racing with different thoughts she didn't know she knew Chloe, she hadn't expected to see her until later that night and worst thought what If she saw Cassady.

"Beca, oh my god." Aubrey says as she sees Beca sitting there staring at her.

"Wait you know each other already?" Chloe says a little put back by not already knowing they knew each other.

"Yeah we do." Beca says standing up and not taking her eyes away from Aubrey's.

"Okay well I have to go to work it was great seeing Aubrey." Stacie says walking over the girls to start teaching them more dances.

"Wait, wait,wait, you are each other's mystery girl right?" Chloe says seeing the way they were looking at each other.

"Yeah we are." Beca says still shocked that Aubrey was there right in front of her.

"Well I'm gonna go dance you two love birds can talk." Chloe says joining Stacie to dance.

"So how…Why are you here?" Aubrey says confused as to why Beca was there.

"Stacie is my sister, she asked for help making a mix for one of her dances. What about you?" She says still doing her best to avoid anything about Cassady knowing she will be in the crowd hiding so Aubrey wouldn't notice her.

"Really? Chloe's my best friend, when you said you weren't coming in today I decided to spend 30 minutes with Chlo instead. Can I hear the mix you made for them?" She asks moving so she was closer with Beca now.

"Oh okay that makes sense. Yeah I've just literally finished it." She says taking Aubrey's hand in hers and walking to where her laptop was.

The two sit there almost cuddled into each other. Aubrey with Beca's headphones on listening to the mix. Beca just staring at Aubrey seeing her enjoying every second of the mix she had made. The two holding each other's hands not wanting to let each other go. Cassady turns round from where she was standing trying get her mom's attention to show her the dance she learnt. She sees her mom with another woman looking happy with her. She walks up to Chloe happy but confused.

"Who's mama with? She looks happy, but I haven't seen that woman before." She says quietly not wanting anyone else to hear.

"That's mama's girlfriend. She's who has been making her really happy recently. But be good and leave them, you know she doesn't want you two meeting just yet." Chloe says slightly looking up knowing Beca's wishes hoping to help avoid the two meeting for now.

"Oh, she's real pretty I can see why mama likes her. I won't I promise, I'll stand with Felicia and dance more." She says as she walks back into the crowd to dance.

"You knew all along right Chlo?" Stacie says seeing Chloe looking over at Beca and Aubrey.

"Yup, it was obvious the things they were both saying about each other, it was hard not to figure it out. I just needed to get them together in one room to prove it." She says with a huge smile on her face being proud of herself.

"So wait was that part of your plan at the nightclub the other night? To get those two to meet and be together?" She says remembering Chloe has hinted she had a plan when they were at the nightclub together.

"Yes and no. I knew Bree needed to meet someone and we couldn't convince Beca to go on the date we tried to set up for the two of them. So I had hoped Beca would see her and instantly like her. It was just fate that they had already met and liked each other."

"Well it worked look at them, they can't stop looking at each other. It seems they are really close already though. They obviously connected quickly somehow." Stacie says shocked to see her sister acting that way with anyone.

"I've gotta go back to work Beca, I can't wait for our date tonight." Aubrey says letting go of Beca's hand and slowly standing up.

"Okay, yeah I forget you were only on break from work. I'm looking forward to our date too." She pulls Aubrey by the waist so she is close to her and she locks their lips together sharing a kiss. Neither wanting to part from the kiss, neither wanting to say goodbye. Aubrey reluctantly pulls away knowing she will be late back to work otherwise.

"I gotta go now Chlo, I'll talk to you later." She yells over to Chloe making sure she knew she had to go.

"See you later Beca." She gives her another small kiss and let's go of her having to finally leave.

For the rest of the time they spend at the studio Beca keeps Cassady on her lap seeing she was wearing herself out with all the dancing. The two of them just sit and stare at the dancers. Cassady with amazement and awe on her face, and Beca just looking bored not understanding what was so great about it.

-x-x-x-x-

The time had come for them to have to leave and go to the hospital for Cassady's check-up neither wanting to go to it. Both of them showing to each other their bravest faces, both fearful for different reasons. As they arrive in the waiting room they see Jesse sitting waiting for them.

"Daddy,daddy,daddy" Cassady says running over to her dad and jumping into his lap not giving him even a second to say hi. He gives her a kiss and moves her so he can cuddle her in his arms. Beca walks over so she is sitting next to them, shock can be seen on her face though.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work." Beca says to him confused.

"Nah I couldn't not be here for Cass, I just got off early" he says giving Cassady a squeeze and tightening his hug on her.

"Swanson" a female voice says approaching where they were sitting. They all stand up acknowledging the woman, Cassady still in her dad's arms.

"Come through with me then and we will get the tests started. I am Dr. Rookmeyer, unfortunately Dr. Carver has been called to an emergency but he has requested that if possible for you to wait after the tests are over so he can talk to you briefly." She says leading them into a room.

As Beca enters she is set aback a little at seeing that room is no different to when Cassady was there before. Every little detail felt the same; the only difference was they had a different doctor this time. She reluctantly took a seat facing the doctor her gut having a feeling she didn't want placed within it.

"Okay so it says here that Cassady has been showing some symptoms that she had before is that right?" She asks looking down at the paper work before her.

"Yes she was constantly falling asleep, her body was shrunken in and she was too pale for our liking. She experienced these when we went through it the first time so we were just alarmed and decided to push our appointment sooner, just to be on the safe side." Jesse says instantly to her wanting to be heard.

"Right okay well Cassady will you come with me over here to the table we can get started" she says showing Cassady a table at the other side of the room. Cassady slowly gets off her dads lap remembering to be brave even though she was scared and missed Dr. Carver.

The doctor runs many tests on Cassady most which are standard; she checked her body in case there were any signs of other cancers spreading through her. She ran blood tests to check what her blood levels were at. She checked her eye sight in case the tumour might be affecting her sight. All these tests and more go well and Cassady co-operates with her for all of them. Jesse and Beca seeming more nervous than Cassady was.

"Thank you so much Cassady, you are a really brave girl. Thank you for being such a good and brave girl for me. We now have to do the scariest part though we have to go and get your brain scanned. Do you think you will be a really brave girl for me still?" She says knowing that no child she has taken down for a CAT scan has enjoyed them.

Cassady just nods to her in response, her little body starting to shake in her dad's arms, her fear kicking in just the thought of the machine. They all leave the room and head down the massive hallway until they get to a room that was reserved for her.

"I will give you a minute to get her into the gown so she can get her scan. One of you can change too and may go in with her and then be in the back with me while we run the machine. I will be back in a few minutes I have to just make sure everything is set up.

_"Daddy nooo don't want to don't want to." A tiny little Cassady says screaming and kicking in her dads arms as he tries to place her on the table of the machine. Each time she goes down she jumps up back in his arms flailing around screaming and crying._

_"Don't want to daddy nooooo, don't want to." She says tears falling down her tiny little face. He sits her on the table and kneels in front of her holding her knees in his hands._

_"Cass, please this is important. It will only be for a few minutes I will be right through there I promise you. We are not leaving you. Just be a big brave girl it will not take long then it will be over forever. Please just lay down for the doctor so he can do this one little test." Jesse says to her tears down his face seeing his little girl this scared and upset. The outcome of this test being the most important of all of them._

"_Scared daddy, I scared. I no want to." She says to him trying to be brave but being terrified. _

_He lays her down on the table her hand gripped onto his her tiny body shaking with so much fear of this monster before her not wanting to be in it. Being too young to understand what this machine was doing to her. _

"_Please be brave Cass, it will be over before you know it. Daddy is just in there." He points to the room that she can see through to prove where he was going to be. _

_He eventually pries his hand out of her grip and manages to leave her; she stays still with the odd shake in her body and tears constantly falling down her tiny face. _

The thought of the first time Jesse did this with Cassady running through his mind, the fear she had just from being alone in that room. They both got dressed in the gowns so they could enter the room together. Jesse holding Cassady in his arms once again, Beca standing in the other room just watching tears falling from her face, worried what will come from this test.

"Daddy, do I really have to do this? It's scary going into this monster, he eats me." She says staring right at the machine dreading having to go into it.

"I'm afraid so Cass, it's the only way to know if anything is wrong. It will be over before you know it though, he will not eat you trust me it won't really touch you at all. He will just hover over your face and scan your brain." He places her on the table and she lies down but is really scared not wanting to let go of his hand. "Just think you are in never land flying with Peter Pan and playing with all the lost boys." As he says this he notices her smile and she starts relaxing so he nods to the doctor to say they are ready to start. He moves so he is out the way and in the other room watching the whole thing going on. The doctor every so often speaking to Cassady encouraging her and telling her she was doing great.

Jesse and Dr. Rookmeyer walk back into the room all the machinery has stopped and the CAT scan was now over.

"You were a very very brave girl did you know that. You didn't move at all the whole time. Not even once, you were fantastic." She says to Cassady showing just how impressed she was with her being so still.

"We will be rushing the results to these tests as quick as we can. If there is anything showing up or a need to be alarmed we will contact you and your wife right the way. Dr. Carver will help plan the best solution if there is anything and will make sure Cassady has the best treatment she can. I will leave you alone now and get the tests sent through. If you wait in the waiting area Dr. Carver will be there as soon as he can." She says to them and then walks off pretty soon after wanting to start the tests going for them.

They get changed back to their normal clothes again and go to the waiting area. Cassady sitting on Beca's lap this time and is tracing the pattern to her tattoos on her wrist and arm with her finger being fascinated with them.

"Daddy do you have any tattoos? Mama has 4 and they are awesome. I want some when I grow up." Cassady says not looking up from the tattoos.

"Nope I don't have any." Jesse says smiling seeing his daughter being happy.

"Mr Swanson, Miss Mitchell and my little Angel Wings. How are we all doing?" Dr. Carver says as he approaches them.

"We're good just happy the tests are finally done and out the way now." Beca says sounding relieved.

"Good well the results should be with you in a few days they are on rush order." He bends down so he is now level with Cassady so he can look at her. "And how is my little Angel Wings doing?"

"Okay now the monster is not eating me. He is scary." She says pulling a little face showing she didn't like the machine or as she refers to it as the monster.

"Well we won't let any monsters get you okay Angel Wings. None at all, I can promise you that right now." He says he himself referring to the tumour that may be back. He stands back up so he is able to talk more directly to Beca and Jesse.

"She seems good, I'm glad to see whatever was wrong over the weekend has past. Keep a close eye on her though we don't want her getting anything in her system just in case. I am hoping the results will be back within a couple of days this case has been put as a priority case. These usually get rushed for the tests in situations like this so we can offer the quickest and best care available. I'm sure that Cassady will be just fine but we have to be open minded about it just in case it is the worst results given. I am always a simple phone call away so please if you have more symptoms, concerns or questions don't hesitate to call me. I will see you again when we have the results in." He says to them making them aware of everything going on and their options given to them.

As soon as they finish talking to Dr. Carver they all say goodbye. Jesse gives Cassady a really long and tight hug reluctant to say goodbye to her. It was harder for him to deal with than he showed to Beca. The thought his daughter might have a terminal illness again scared him so much, but he showed to them both that it wasn't getting to him. He eventually finished hugging his daughter and they all parted ways so they could each go back home.

"Mama, is it my night with my Stacie?" Cassady asks now they are back in the car on the way home from the hospital.

"It is but I have to sort your bag out and ring Aunty Stacie first." Beca says not turning to look at her daughter but already predicting the pleading in her eyes.

"I have stuff there; my Chloe bought me clothes for at there. You can just ring and I can go." Cassady says too desperate to be with Chloe and Stacie.

"Cassady, you can have some patience. You will get there when I'm ready to take you there." Beca says sounding annoyed at her daughter. Her phone starts to ring while she is driving for a few seconds she doesn't know what to do. She glances at caller ID to see if she should bother or not.

"Cassady can you answer mama's phone please it is your Aunty Stacie ringing." She says knowing that she would be okay talking to her on the phone.

"Mama's driving; she said I can answer her phone." Cassady says instantly to Stacie so she knew it was her that answered.

"Hey angel, how was the hospital?" She asks knowing it was Cassady she was talking to.

"Okay as the monster didn't eat me. I had a new Doctor though; she wasn't very nice and hurt me." She says thinking to her tests at the hospital.

"Oh no that's not good your new doctor wasn't very nice. I'm sure she wasn't hurting you on purpose. Can you ask your mama if you are on your way here yet?" She asks knowing Cassady is normally there by now when it was their night with her.

"No were not mama wants to go home first. I'm gonna be real late to yours tonight." Cassady says without asking as she had only just asked herself.

"Okay well tell your mama to hurry up; she's messing up our plans. I will see you soon my Angel, I love you lots." Stacie says playfully.

"I love you lots too my Stacie." She says and then hangs up her mom's phone. She looks at it and sees her mama had a text on it.

"Mama, you have a text from someone. Can I read it?" She asks being interested who was texting her mama.

"Who does it say it's from?" Beca asks first before letting her read the message.

"Aubrey. I don't know Aubrey mama. Is she the pretty lady you were cuddling earlier?" Cassady says hoping it was the name of the lady she had seen earlier that day.

"Yes it is I didn't know you saw her earlier. It makes me happy to hear you think she is pretty though." She says unsure of what to really say to her daughter as she is keeping these two parts of her life separate.

They eventually arrive back home, now being pushed for time. Beca gets herself ready for her date with Aubrey knowing she didn't have time to do it otherwise. She gets Cassady sorted as quickly as she could. She went to go and text Stacie to let her know they were finally ready to come but noticed she had hadn't read or replied to Aubrey's one.

Beca-

Work has been crazy today we are now not done until almost 8pm which is ruining our date plans. I have a new plan now though so if you're up for it come round to mine for 8:30. I hope to still see you later.

- Aubrey

Aubrey-

Geez this case must be huge if it's taking all your time up. I'm totally up for whatever you have planned. I will see you later.

-Beca

Beca just sat there on the end of her bed thinking what Aubrey is going to have planned now. She knew what their original date was going to be but now it was at Aubrey apartment. She knew she just had to stay open minded and expects that she would enjoy it anyway.

"Let's get you to your aunties then Cassady." She yells from her room so she could hear her.

As they arrive outside Stacie's Beca makes sure one last time that Cassady had everything she needed in her bag before she left her.

"Have a good night with your aunties, be good and no puppy dog eyes to get what you want. I will see you tomorrow night when Stacie brings you back. I love you so so much my Angel." Beca says giving her daughter a huge hug and a kiss before letting her go.

"I love you soooo much too mama. Have fun with Aubrey. See you tomorrow." Cassady says before running off to Stacie's door. Beca waits until one of them open it and let her in and then she drives off. She still had a bit of time left now until she would go on her date.

_**A/N: This chapter got really long so forgive me for where I left it I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can to finish this part of the story off. This kinda hit over 5,000 so that's a bit lengthy for one chapter. I will be as quick as I can with chapter 5. **_


End file.
